


Just This Once

by wingsatmidnight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I was supposed to be doing an assignment, M/M, Mirror Sex, it took me 20 minutes to write the word dick I swear, practice room sex, slightly less vague description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsatmidnight/pseuds/wingsatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time, Yamato and Sougo put the practice room to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Yamato doesn’t quite recall how they ended up in their current position. All that comes to mind at the moment are fragmented images of Sougo emptying his water bottle down his throat after practice, and Yamato wanted desperately to replace the mouth of the bottle with his own lips. The next thing he remembers is pushing Sougo against the mirrored wall, lips crashing together messily as he nudges his thigh between Sougo’s legs and pushes against him.

A few articles of stripped off clothing later, they’re in the position they’re in now. Sougo’s on top of Yamato, shirt pushed up with the hem clenched between his teeth, jacket framing his toned muscles, pale thighs spread as he reaches behind himself to position them. Yamato can see Sougo’s eyes sinking shut, muffled whimpers falling from his lips as he takes in the tip.

Yamato wants to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation of being engulfed in the slick heat, but more than that, he wants to watch Sougo’s face, wants to watch the flush on his cheeks creep up towards his ears and down his neck, wonders vaguely if his whole body will flush the way it did when they had sex the previous night. Sougo’s taking it slow this time, breath hitching every now and then as he sinks down onto Yamato.

He’s usually more patient than this, but the knowledge that they’re doing it in a practice room where Sougo has a full view of himself in the mirror makes Yamato impatient, makes him want to force Sougo to open his eyes and look at himself, look at the flush that’s already begun spreading down his chest, look at the way his dripping arousal is being framed by the way his jacket is hanging open. Yamato thrusts upwards, burying himself all the way inside Sougo, knocking a cry out of Sougo’s lips as he lets the hem of his shirt fall from between his teeth.

Sougo pants softly as he tries to adjust to having Yamato inside him and Yamato strokes his hips gently. Sougo’s still barely loose from last night and they did rush into this with the bare minimum, Sougo insisting that Yamato didn’t have to worry about him.

Yamato groans as Sougo begins to move, hips grinding down against Yamato’s as he tries to get Yamato to press up against just the right spot. He throws his head back with a soft moan when he does, grinding his hips down at the exact angle to make sure that Yamato’s dick catches his prostate with every movement of his hips. Yamato can tell that Sougo’s already painfully hard by the way he’s dripping and how insistently he’s chasing his own pleasure.

He catches Sougo’s hips, forcing them to still even as Sougo whines in protest. His half-lidded amethyst eyes, clouded with lust as they are, are filled with confusion as they meet Yamato’s eyes. A question begins to form on his lips but Yamato beats him to it.

“Why are you just pleasuring yourself, Sou? Aren’t there other things you should be paying attention to?” Yamato asks, punctuating each question with a sharp thrust.

Sougo whimpers with each thrust, eyes almost shut as he braces himself against Yamato’s chest, raising himself slowly before sinking back onto Yamato. His head’s thrown back once more and Yamato can see his thighs quivering ever so slightly with the effort of going slow. Yamato knows Sougo likes it like this, where he’s able to control the pace at the beginning until he’s ready for Yamato to take over. In the meantime, Yamato lies back and enjoys the sight of Sougo losing the last shreds of his restraint as he begins to speed up, moans growing louder and louder as he does. His hands have balled into fists, clutching at Yamato’s shirt and Yamato knows that his toes are curling the way they always do when he’s feeling good.

Yamato begins meeting Sougo’s movements with thrusts of his own and Sougo’s head hangs forward, fringe falling across his eyes. They move faster and faster as Yamato takes control of the pace and incoherent half-sentences start tumbling from Sougo’s lips, accompanied by moans and whimpers that Sougo can’t hold back anymore.

“Take a look at yourself, Sou,” Yamato says, watching as Sougo’s eyes snap to the mirror. “Watch yourself.”

Yamato watches Sougo’s flush deepen as he locks eyes with his reflection. He must be able to see where Yamato is thrusting up into him, be able to add the visual to the slick sounds filling the small room. Yamato groans as he feels Sougo tighten around him and he grips Sougo’s hips, thrusting up harder.

They speed up, movements rough and ragged as they get closer and closer to the edge. Sougo comes first, crying out when Yamato’s thrusts hit him just right and it only takes a few more thrusts before Yamato’s spilling inside of Sougo and they’re both clinging to each other as they come down from their high.

Sougo shudders as Yamato pulls out but he’s far too tired to move from his position against Yamato’s chest even though he can feel semen starting to dribble down the backs of his thighs.

“We should have used a condom,” he frets, squirming a little.

“We didn’t have any, remember?” Yamato responds, running his fingers lazily through Sougo’s hair. “Anyway, we can just shower and change before we head back. The showers should be free at this time.”

Yamato can’t help but smile at the way Sougo’s eyes dart away when he realises he can’t counter that and he leans in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, you’ll feel better once we’re clean,” Yamato coaxes, always amused at the way Sougo refuses to move after sex.

“Fine, but we’re never doing this in a practice room ever again.”

Yamato swears he hears Sougo mutter something to the effect of ‘you can’t carry me down the corridor here’ and he stifles a laugh. He hugs Sougo tightly, ignoring muffled protests about the sticky feeling of drying come on their stomachs.

“I love you, Sou,” he murmurs.

“I love you too, Yamato, though I swear that’s going to change if we don’t get to a shower within the next five minutes.”

Yamato laughs at that, slowly nudging Sougo off him so that he can help him stand. Finding their pants takes a bit of effort, since Sougo’s hips are protesting at all the strain they’ve been put through. He gladly leans into Yamato as they make their way to the showers.

“Say, if we’d used a condom, do you think we could do that again?” Yamato muses as they walk.

Sougo whacks him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be listening in my lecture but this fic was all I could think about for 3 hours. I am obviously a good student.


End file.
